The thermal transfer of layers from a thermal transfer element to a receptor has been suggested for the preparation of a variety of products including, for example, color filters, polarizers, printed circuit boards, liquid crystal display devices, and electroluminescent display devices. For many of these products, resolution and edge sharpness are important factors in the manufacture of the product. Another factor is the size of the transferred portion of the thermal transfer element for a given amount of thermal energy. As an example, when lines or other shapes are transferred, the linewidth or diameter of the shape depends on the size of the resistive element or light beam used to pattern the thermal transfer element. The linewidth or diameter also depends on the ability of the thermal transfer element to transfer energy. Near the edges of the resistive element or light beam, the energy provided to the thermal transfer element may be reduced. Thermal transfer elements with better thermal conduction, less thermal loss, more sensitive transfer coatings, and/or better light-to-heat conversion typically produce larger linewidths or diameters. Thus, the linewidth or diameter can be a reflection of the efficiency of the thermal transfer element in performing the thermal transfer function.
One manner in which thermal transfer properties can be improved is by improvements in the formulation of the transfer layer material. For example, including a plasticizer in the transfer layer can improve transfer properties. Other ways to improve transfer fidelity during laser induced thermal transfer include increasing the laser power and/or fluence incident on the donor media. However, increasing laser power or fluence can lead to imaging defects, presumably caused in part by overheating of one or more layers in the donor media.